The present invention relates to an improved lattice construction, a method of assembling the lattice, and to a method of fabricating strips therefor.
By way of background, insofar as known, lattices are fabricated by nailing, gluing or interweaving elongated strips in a criss-cross orientation. All of the foregoing lattices either had to be shipped in assembled condition or required labor intensive effort to assemble them if they were shipped in a disassembled state.